The love trangle!
by Love Of Blood
Summary: What type of mess has Leo really gotten himself into?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story is for Chhavi who had asked for a Leo and Kara fanfiction story. I hope that you like it Chhavi!

When it comes to pulling the wool off of Emma's Eyes, no one can for Emma is just that smart at the age of 16. She already has her ticket

to attend Yale university, sadly though when it comes to being perfect there is a price to pay and Emma's price is her life. Granted, I too

have had to give up a big part of my life but that doesn't mean that the big part that I have had to give up isn't as important as Emma's. As

a matter of fact I believe that the big part of my life that I have had to give up maybe a little bit bigger then Emma's for not only have I lost

a leg, but I have lost my hair as well as my future soul mate. That is right! At one point of my stay here at the hospital I had strong

feelings for Emma, but not any more. Now my new focus is all on the new comer, Kara Souders. You see Kara isn't at all like Emma. She is

hot, athletic and o, did I mention that she is good looking because she is! Now the only down side to Kara is that she is way more mean

then Emma. Emma has her mean points, but when it comes to Kara, her mean fulls up most if not all of her life, but I have gotten use to

the mean Kara and I have started to like her. She has a fire in her. A fire that I would like to see keep going. A fire that is strong. A fire

that..."Emma, you bitch! How could you?" A fire that had just been put out all thanks to Emma's glass of water that she was asked to drink

for lunch along with the rest of her meal for meal time. Standing here, I watch as the two young ladies that I have different feelings for run

throughout Emma's room as though Emma was the water trying to put out Kara's fire. This went on for a while, until at least the nurse that

had arrived to pick up Emma's mostly untouched meal tray stood at the door way, not looking at all pleased with her hands on her hips.

"What is the meaning of this," asked the nurse as she stared at the two ladies who currently looked like two deers caught in headlights. The

two girls stood in place as they said nothing. Emma was still holding the glass of water that was now empty while Kara held in her good

hand a spoon that use to have food on it, but thanks to the chase, the food had fallen off and was now laying on the floor. Realizing that

after a few minutes of slience that neither of the two young ladies were willing to talk, Leo Roth took the opportunity to save both young

ladies from getting father into trouble. "Dr. Dobler, myself and Kara were bored sitting in our rooms and we both wanted to come and visit

Emma. When we had arrived, Emma was currently eating her pudding but thanks to our unannounced visit she had dropped the spoonful of

pudding onto the floor. That was when Kara had willingly offered to clean up the spill with the spoon that Emma was using, while Emma

believed that spilling water onto the floor would help clean up the spill even better. When pouring the water onto the floor, Emma missed

the food spill, but hit Kara's foot instead. That was when Kara started running to air dry her foot since there was no paper towels nearby.

Emma felt bad that she had gotten Kara's foot wet and so she ran after Kara to apologize, but with a head start Emma was never able to

catch up to Kara. That is when you had walked in." After Leo's explanation, Dr. Dolphen turned to the two young ladies to see if what Leo

had just said was really true or if he was just making this sort of story up just to get the girls out of trouble. The girl's faces looked sorry

and so with that the nice characteristics of Dr. Dolphen had soon came out. "Good job Emma," said Dr. Dolphen as she walked over to

Emma's table where her mostly untounched food tray still laid. With the tray in hand, Dr. Dophen turned around and headed back out of the

room, but before leaving the room, Dr. Dolphen had turned back around and had informed the young ladies that she would be coming back

with a roll of paper towels so that the food and the water could be cleaned up the right way. After that she turned back around to exit the

room. As soon as the nurse had left a sign of relief could be heard from inside the room. Both of the young ladies ended up not getting into

trouble and that was all thanks to Leo. Without saying anything, Kara placed the dirty spoon that was still in her hand back onto the table

before making her way out of the room, but before exiting she was once again splashed with water by Emma. Turning back around, an

angry Kara stared at Emma wanting nothing more then to get her back for what she had just did, but before she had a chance to Dr.

Dolphen had arrived back with the roll of paper towels that she had promised. Smiling, she walked over to Emma's table, before turning

around. That was when she had noticed that Kara who was wet just a few minutes ago was once again wet. Turning to Emma, Dr. Dolphen

had informed Emma that she was going to keep her promise with bring the roll of paper towels and that there was no need to try to clean up

the spill again with water. Emma apologized to Dr. Dolphen. Smiling Dr. Dolphen placed a hand on Emma's shoulder before saying "It is

ok. I know that you didn't mean it." After that Dr. Dolphen turned back around and headed back to the door, but it didn't take long for there

to be a fight. "How could you? You little bitch!" Recognizing a fight when he sees one, Leo quickly stood between the two very upset young

ladies, with his one arm starched out to hold back Kara while he hoped that Emma wouldn't try and take a shoot at Kara. "Ladies, I got you

both out of trouble! Do you really think that I can get you both out of trouble again? No, I don't think so! Now how about we just cool

down by working together to clean up the mess on the floor?" Dumbfounded by what she just heard Leo say about working together to

clean up a mess that he had caused in the first place. Kara stared at Leo before crossing her arms and asking "Who will it be Leo?" Emma or

myself?" Not believing that Kara was making him choose between her or Emma, but she was also making him choose right in front of Emma

as well. Leo looked to Kara, in a puppy dog sort of look, hoping that it would work but after a few minutes of seen the puppy dog look, Kara

had enough. "Leo enough is enough! Just answer the question! Is it Emma or Me that you will be with?"

Author's Note: Once again I hope that you liked this Chhavi! This isn't just the end of this story. This is just the beginning of this story. There is lots more to come. Thank you so much for reading and Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yes I do realized that this chapter is more focused on Emma and her problem but there is still a little bit of Leo and Kara relationship in this chapter as well. So I hope that you can forgive me. Enjoy.

Seeing that puppy do eyes weren't working, Leo stopped trying to get out of having to make one of the hardest decisions of his life. After

giving Leo a few minutes to make his decision Kara yelled out "Well!" before going back to being quiet. "I choose... I choose... I choose

Kara!" Said Leo. Smiling Kara ran right up to Leo and gave him an one arm hug, but there was someone that was in the room that wasn't

all that excited to hear the news. Standing in place was a disappointed Emma who just couldn't stand watching the two continue to hug

each other, but instead of getting back at Kara, she had decided to get back at Leo for this was part of his fault that Emma was the way that

she was and so with the plan set, Emma silently made her way towards her bathroom. Closing the door, Emma took in the view of her

whole bathroom. As an anorexic, Emma didn't visit her bathroom that often except when she needed to go to the bathroom. Other then

that, the only place she really spent most of her time at was at her desk doing her homework, but during times like these, she couldn't help

but go and visit her bathroom, for there is one thing that can help her and one thing only. Her toilet. With that said it was still hard for

Emma to fully make herself throw up. Yes, as an anorexic it was easy to not eat, but to throw up was a whole different story, but to get the

hatetred and sorrow of Leo being with Kara and not her out of her mind, she needed to make herself throw up no matter how hard it may

seem. With that said, Emma took a deep breath and kneeled down. Grapping her hair with one hand and pulling it to the side, Emma took

her other hand and put her two fingers down her throat. At first she didn't feel anything and that was when she started to worry that she

wasn't doing it right but after a few minutes of keeping her two fingers at the back of her throat, she started to gag and soon had no choose

but to let what ever was trying to come out come out. (WARNING THIS WAS EVEN GROSS FOR ME TO WRITE AND I AM THE WRITER! IF

YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE DEATIL OF WHAT EMMA HAD EATTEN FOR THAT DAY THEN PLASE SKIP THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER AND

MOVE ON TO THE PART OF THIS CHAPTER THAT HAS THE * SIGN NEXT TO IT! THANK YOU!) There was the liquid pudding that she just had

for lunch before it ended up on the floor of her bedroom. There was the liquid vitamins that her nurse had made her take for breakfast

earlier that morning. There was the water that she drink earlier that day before weigh in. After throwing up the water, Emma couldn't make

herself throw up anymore for she didn't eat/drink anything else that day, and the only other thing that she could throw up was her own

blood but knowing that she didn't want the nurses at the hospital to start worrying about her sudden change in weight loss, Emma slowly

took her fingers out of her mouth and kneeled there for a second to admire her job well done. Happy that she had finally made herself

throw up, Emma slowly stood up and flushed her negativity down the drain. Once the toilet water was once again all clear Emma walked

over to the sink and turned on the water, cupping her hands together, Emma drank the water so that she could get rid of the bad mouth

smell. Once she could tell that no bad smell was coming from her mouth Emma prepared herself to reenter her room, but nothing would

prepare her for what she was about to see. *It had to of been at least nine minutes since she had been in her room and both Leo and Kara

were still at it, but instead of standing up and holding each other while kissing the two were now sitting on Emma's bed while kissing and if

Emma hadn't already thrown up all of her food she would have done so after seeing that most disgusting and hurtful scene that was happen

inside her very own bedroom. Shameful of herself for not being good enough even after trying hard to be good enough, Emma ran right out

of her room, crying her eyes out. As she was running down one of the halls of the hospital she accidently bumped into Dr. Dolphen who was

just walking the halls waiting for her next assignment. "O, I am so sorry Dr..." Seeing the concerned look on Dr. Dolphen's face, Emma

quickly stopped herself from saying anything farther for she didn't want to give away anything of what she had just made herself do.

Getting up from the floor, Emma continued to run down the hall. Dr. Dolphen cared about the kids that were stuck here all thanks to their

illness and she would have liked to go run after the troubled teen but rules are rules and when it comes to the patients of the hospital, their

personal lives are to be kept a secret. No matter how much you care for them.

Author's note: Is it worth writing this story for someone else when you, yourself has an eating disorder, just to receive a fanfiction story about Emma and her eating disorder? Thank you for reading this chapter and please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First off, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. While writing this chapter I soon realized that the idea that I did have for this story would have came out smoother if I had continued writing right after posting chapter two but since I waited to write chapter three of this story I am finding it harder to connect the pieces of this story together. I am hoping to have chapter four posted sooner then later for my writers block may be coming back and that isn't a good thing. That isn't a good thing at all. Enjoy.

It wasn't until later that day when Emma had finally made her way back into her room, but as she stood right outside of her room, flashbacks of what she

had witnessed earlier that day had came back. Disgusted with her bedroom, Emma decided to see if Leo was still awake and available at the moment.

Making her way towards the swamp as Leo likes to call it. Opening Leo's door, Emma was greeted with Leo . currently taking his fake leg off after a busy

day of walking. Making her way into the room, Emma sat down right next to Leo on his bed. That was when Leo had finally noticed that he had company.

Looking up, Leo saw that Emma was now in his room. Not sure as to what to say after the way that he had treated Emma earlier that day, Leo looked back

to his fake leg and continued to work on getting it off. "I am sorry for the way that I had treated you and if I wasn't put into that situation then today

would have ended differently for us." said Leo as he continued to look down at his leg that he was currently busy trying to take off. "Sorry! Sorry! You had

a perfectly good opportunity to prove to me that you aren't some kind of guy who always falls for the blond girls. I have said this once and I will say this

again, You would have liked me better if I had turned out to have blond hair just like Kara. News Flash, I don't have blond hair and if having brown hair

isn't good enough for you then I guess that there is no point in me staying her and wasting my time with you. And with that said Emma got up from the

bed and made her way towards the door, but before she could exit the door, Emma was soon pulled back into the room by a powerful grip. Turning her

head around Emma saw that it was Leo who was pulling her back into his room. Not saying a word, Emma let herself be placed back onto the bed before

crossing her arms and giving the hey what is the big idea look to Leo, "What is it that you want? I am busy." Leo looked to Emma before saying to her

"You can stay over at my place tonight. I know that after the way that I have been treating you today, It is the least that I can do." Wanting to say yes to

Leo's offer Emma smiled before realizing that if she said yes then all she would be starting is a three way relationship and Emma didn't want to be no one's

go to girl. "The answer is no Leo for I am a better person then you will ever be! You can't just say that you want to be with one girl only to end up with

another girl. That isn't how things work!" and with that said Emma got up from the bed and made her way towards the door. Without another word,

Emma had walked right out of the perfectly fitting name the swamp for there was one dirty and disgusting creator that lived in that room and his name was

Leo Roth!

Thank you for reading the chapter. Please leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't sink into Emma until she noticed that she had made her way not back towards her bedroom but towards Kara's and Charlie's

bedroom. Once she had realized where her anger had lead her, Emma stopped and stood right in front of the bedroom door. Knowing what

she had to do, Emma took a deep breath before barging in unannounced, "You can have him! I have come to the conclusion that I don't

ever want a guy who thinks that it is ok to show efficient to someone only to end up stabbing them in the back by going out with another

girl." After being interrupted during her magazine time, Kara stared in shock as she sat in her bed while listening to what ever Emma was

talking about. All Kara had heard was "You can have him" and then after that the anger of someone coming in unannounced had set in.

Throwing down the magazine that she was currently looking through, Kara got up from her bed and rushed right over to give Emma a piece

of her mind. "Who in the world do you think you are coming in here announced? The queen of England? I could have been naked and you

would have still came in here just to inform me something that I already know about! I already know that Leo and I are a thing and the

sooner that you realize that, the better." After that, Kara walked back to her bed and sat bad down. Grapping the same magazine that she

was just reading a few minutes ago, Kara looked back up to Emma who was sadly still there before smiling and informing Emma that both

Leo and her had made plans later on tonight to have sex in his room seeing as Emma's room was no longer a sex free zone. Laughing, Kara

turning her focus back to her magazine not paying at all attendance to the angry look that was now on Emma's face as she stomped out of

the bedroom. Once back out in one of the hallways of the hospital, Emma started to form a plan as she continued to make her way towards

her bedroom. Even though the image of both Leo and Kara were still fresh in her head and even though Emma really wanted to be as far

away as possible when it came to her room, Emma know that a plate full of food was sitting on her table waiting for her. Now normally,

Emma would try her hardest to avoid having to eat her plate of food, but after today's events Emma's plans have changed. If her parents,

hospital mates and doctors wanted her to so bad eat her food, then so be it. She will eat, but on one condition. She most throw up

afterwards so that she can stay perfect or all of her work will all go to waste. Once back into her bedroom, Emma headed towards her table

where her food was sitting on. Grapping one half of her pb and j sandwich, Emma took a breath before taking a bit. After what was a long

time since she had last eaten, Emma smiled as the taste of food had finally entered her body. Once finished with her two slices of sandwich,

Emma moved on to the glass of milk. Before long, Emma realized that it was a hour later and all of her food was gone. Mixed with emotion

for one the one hand, Emma was happy that she was able to eat for the first time but on the other hand Emma was disappointed with herself

for she was no longer perfect! After realizing this, Emma rushed right into the bathroom. After only twenty minutes of spending time in the

bathroom, Emma exited the bathroom only to find a note placed on her table instead of her empty dinner tray. Confused at to who had left

the note, Emma slowly walked back over to her table before grabbing the note. Flipping open the note, Emma soon read the note:

Well done Emma!

Nurse Britney Dobler

Emma realized that while she was in the bathroom Nurse Dobler came into her room expecting to take her barely touched food tray only to

be surprised by an empty tray. Over joyed by the sudden process that Emma had made, Nurse Dobler left a note encourage her to continue

to make process. Emma planned on continuing to make process or so Emma's team had thought. The only process that Emma planned on

making was to fool her team enough for her to be released from the hospital so that she could finally get far away from both Leo and Kara

for good!


End file.
